Read 'Em and Weep
Versions Meat Loaf on Dead Ringer Barry Manilow on Greatest Hits Volume II Similar Songs This song shares some musical elements with "You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth (Hot Summer Night)." Lyrics I've been trying for hours just to think of what exactly to say I thought I'd leave you with a letter or fiery speech Like when an actor makes an exit at the end of a play And I've been dying for hours Trying to fill up all the holes with some sense I'd like to know how you faded and you threw it away I'd like to give you all the reasons and what everything meant Well I could tell you good-bye or maybe see you around With just a touch of a sarcastic thanks We started out with a bang and at the top of the world Now the guns are exhausted and the bullets are blanks And everything's blank If I could only find the words then I would write it all down If I could only find a voice I would speak Oh it's there in my eyes so can't you see me tonight C'mon and look at me and read 'em and weep If I could only find the words then I would write it all down If I could only find a voice I would speak Oh it's there in my eyes so can't you see me tonight C'mon and look at me and read 'em and weep I've been whispering softly Trying to build a cry up to a scream We let the past slip away And put the future on hold Now the present is nothing but a hollowed out dream And I've been dreaming forever hoping something would eventually come I saw your eyes in the dark I felt your kiss on my lips I traced your body in the air until the bodies were numb Well I could tell you good-bye or maybe see you around With just a touch of a sarcastic thanks But now the rooms are all empty and the candles are dark The guns are exhausted and the bullets are blanks And everything's blank If I could only find the words then I would write it all down If I could only find a voice I would speak Oh it's there in my eyes so can't you see me tonight C'mon and look at me and read 'em and weep It's there in my eyes and coming straight from my heart It's running silent and angry and deep It's there in my eyes and it's all I can say C'mon and look at me and read 'em and weep (Read 'em and weep) For all the hours we'll be spending alone (Read 'em and weep) For the dreams we'll ignore (Running silent and deep) And all those promises we promised to keep They won't be kept anymore (Read 'em and weep) For the magic that our bodies had made (Read 'em and weep) For the blood that we lost (Running silent and deep) And all the secrets that we somehow betrayed For whatever the cost (Read 'em and weep) For the memories still alive in the bed (Read 'em and weep) For the lies we believed (Running silent and deep) And all the things that can never be said C'mon and look at me and read 'em and weep Why don't you look at me and read 'em and weep It's there in my eyes and coming straight from my heart It's running silent and angry and deep But it's here in my eyes and it's all I can say C'mon look at me and read 'em and weep External Links Meat Loaf music video Barry Manilow music video Category:Songs